Love at Last
by Su
Summary: My view of Steadfast. Contains spoilers for Lady Knight!!!!!! Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  Ok, I read Lady Knight, and felt very, well, robbed, to tell you the truth.  This is my version of Steadfast.  Sorry it's so short, but I will seriously try to update often.  If not, feel free to threaten me!  (Thoughts are in italics.).

Disclaimer:  Tamora Pierce is the Goddess, I am merely a mortal, and a broke one at that.  None of this is mine.

            Steadfast was busy, but Kel was bored.  She had hardly anytime to talk to her former knightmaster, Neal was too busy caught up in his own lovelife, Tobe had found companions in Alanna's younger children, and Cleon seemed to be avoiding her.  She walked around outside the castle, looking for someone to talk to.  A movement under a tree suddenly caught her eye.  A wave of paranoia washed over her.  _The enemy can't have made it all the way over here, past all our forts_.  Cautiously, she walked over to the tree, trying to see who was under it.  When the person's features became clear, Kel almost smacked herself in the forehead for her stupidity.  _This war has had a bad effect on me._

            "Greetings, Lioness," she said, stepping under the tree.

            The redhead turned towards her, the scowl on her face quickly replaced by a smile.  "Well met, Lady Knight," she replied.  "I meant to find you.  I heard all about your Scanran escapade.  I wanted to congratulate you."

            Kel ducked her head.  "I couldn't have done it without all the help I had.  So many people were involved."

            "Well, it just goes to show you that, believe it or not, you have friends who are willing to sacrifice their lives for you, my former squire among them.  It took a long time for me to accept that fact as well."

            At the mention of her best friend, Kel smiled.  "You definitely taught Neal a lot.  I was impressed."

            Alanna smiled back.  "Goddess as my witness, it wasn't easy."  There was a silence for a few minutes.  Then Alanna began to speak again.  "I hate parties," she announced.  "If only Raoul wasn't one of my dearest friends," she added, sounding almost regretful.

            Kel laughed.  "Think of how he must feel, being at the center of this party."

            "Jon must've made it doubly hard for him.  Jon enjoys torturing Raoul as much as possible."

            "I noticed."

            Alanna stretched.  "I'm going to go find George.  We'll talk at dinner, I'm sure."  She gripped Kel's hand and then left.  Kel watched her go and then sat against the trunk of the tree.

            "I'm so bored, I'd even listen to Neal go on about philosophy," she muttered.

            "Gods above, I think you must be afflicted with some disease!  To want to listen to Meathead?" a familiar voice asked.  Kel's head snapped up and looked right into Dom's eyes.  She stood up quickly, trying to quench the urge to throw her arms around him. 

            "Dom!" she said, happily.

            He grinned.  "It's nice to see you when we don't have imminent disaster on our hands."

            Kel smiled, remembering her similar thought earlier.  "Want to sit?"

            Dom answered her by plopping down right where he was.  "You can have the trunk," he said.

            "So courteous.  How have the last two months been for you?"

            "Fighting is never fun, but it is easier now that we have no killing devices on our hands.  I do wonder who we owe that too," he answered, an innocent look on his face.

            Kel was sure she was blushing.  "You know very well I couldn't have done it without you and the rest.  I thanked Raoul profusely for ordering you to come."

            "You killed Blayce by yourself, and that was the root problem.  And even if Raoul hadn't ordered me to come, I think I might've anyhow," he replied, meeting her hazel eyes with his very blue ones.

            "Thanks," Kel said sincerely.  "I appreciate it."

            "How's New Hope coming along?" he asked, not breaking the gaze.

            Kel felt like she was under Blayce's control again.  She couldn't move her eyes away.  "It's coming along blu-er, fine," she answered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.  Dom smiled.  _He knows what he's doing to me!_  Kel had never felt so embarrassed in her life. 

            "Kel!" an exuberant voice called.  She looked up and saw her Yamani friend and Neal's bethrothed, Yuki, running towards her, Neal in close pursuit.  His hair looked slightly disheveled, and Kel decided she'd tease him about that later.   She stood up just in time for her friend's embrace.  "I've missed you so much!  I've been so worried, I could only rely on Neal's letters."

            Kel stepped back.  "I'm fine, Yuki," she said, smiling.  "How are you and Shinko?"

            "Fine!  Let's walk toward the castle, dinner's going to be served shortly."  Kel looked back, seeing Neal and Dom in serious conversation, and followed her friend into the building of Steadfast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  You guys rock!  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  I hope that you'll continue to like this story.  You guys have to let me know if Kel seems OOC so I can rein her back in.  Enjoy!

            Exhausted from dinner, Kel went to her room that she was to share with Yuki and Shinko.  They weren't there yet, and Kel had a feeling that they were with their significant others.  She sighed.  _Blayce has been defeated, and that was the reason I didn't want to have a lover.  But now there's nothing stopping me…except for the fact that I don't have anyone._  She shook her head.  _I must be sick to be thinking like this,_ she thought wryly.  She was stopped from any further thinking by her door opening.

            "Kel!  I'm glad you're here!"

            Kel smiled.  "Did you have fun with Neal?"

            Yuki colored.  "Did you have fun with his cousin?  I saw you talking to him all through dinner."

            It was Kel's turn to blush.  "He and I are friends.  I rode with his for four years.  That's all."

            "If you insist, Lady Knight."  Yuki desisted from carrying on the conversation in typical Yamani fashion.  It was impolite to talk about a subject that so obviously made the participants uncomfortable.

            "You never answered my question," Kel replied slyly.  

            Yuki looked up and met her friend's eyes.  "I truly think I love him," she answered, her face completely serious.

            Kel studied Yuki's face.  Even though she had gotten over Neal four years ago, it was still hard to believe that her cynical best friend was in love.  But, Kel, looking at Yuki, realized that he would be perfectly fine, and that Yuki was probably the best person for him.  "I think he loves you too," she answered honestly.

            Yuki allowed a small smile to appear on her face.  "Thank you."  The door opened again, and this time Shinko came in.  Kel stood up and embraced her pretty friend.  Shinko smiled at her.  

            "I have good news," she announced delightedly.  "Our latest report from Scanra states that King Maggur is having trouble holding his army together.  They are all frightened now that the killing devices are no longer available.  It looks like this war is almost over!"

            Kel almost let out a whoop of joy, but then she remembered she was in the presence of two Yamanis.  Instead, she settled for a huge grin.  "Thank the Gods!"

            "Well, I suggest we get some sleep," Yuki said.  "Big day tomorrow."

            "I thought Raoul didn't like big parties," Shinko said doubtfully.

            Kel laughed.  "He doesn't.  But Jon won't let his Commander of the King's Own get away without having a large wedding.  Hope-"  She was cut off by a knock on the door.

            "Come in," Shinko called.

            The door opened and Dom poked his head in.  "Can I talk to Kel for a few minutes?"

            Kel's head snapped up and she tried not to smile too big.  _Goddess help me, I think there's something wrong with me._  She walked over to the door, clenching her fists to keep them from shaking.  Ignoring Yuki's smile, she opened the door and stepped out into the stone hallway.  Dom grinned at her, and she wondered what on Earth he could possibly want to talk about this late.

            "Sorry to bother you," he said, "I was just wondering if you can help me out."

            "Sure!" Kel answered.  _That sounded entirely too enthusiastic.  Why can't I just talk normally like I did during dinner?  Maybe it's because there were people there at that time.  Wait, he's talking._

"Well, you see, I couldn't help but overhear-"

            "I bet," Kel interrupted.  Dom flashed a smile at her.

            "Anyhow, the King was telling the Prince and Princess Shinkokami something about the war, and I know you're rooming with her, so I was wondering if perhaps you knew?"

            Kel thought his request was a little strange, but she complied happily.  "The war is almost over!  King Maggot can't keep his clans together!"

            Dom's eyes lit up and Kel thought she had gone to heaven.  Suddenly, she felt his strong arms encircle her tightly, and then all too quickly, they were gone.

            "That's great!" Dom said, looking like a small boy in his joy.

            _Breathe and respond._  Kel nodded.  _Good…now get out of here._  "Well, I'm really tired.  I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

            Dom smiled.  "Hard to believe our famous bachelor is finally getting married.  Good night, Lady Knight," he said, dropping a formal bow.

            Kel laughed.  "And to you, Sergeant Domitan," she replied, bowing back.  She watched him leave.  _I need to talk to someone.  I don't feel like myself at all, _she thought to herself.  She put her hand to her forehead.  _Definitely warm._  "I need sleep," she muttered, and turned to go back to her room.

Thanks to **Faithful**(oh, good, I wasn't the only one), **Keita**, **LadyKnight**(why did so many people die?  I felt so depressed in the middle!), **Princess Sanidaylene**(Blayce was definitely too easy.  It was almost like a James Bond movie…everybody but the bad guy is hard to deal with.  Though, I guess Kel was entirely unexpected, and he thought the illusion spell worked), **merky**(no clue how you spell jipped/gypped J), **Modern Guru** and **Lady Swathi**(you guys need to update!), **Lady Katharine Heartspark**(thanks!), **Lady of the Lost**(I make up words all the time!), **Snow*flake**(I love all the new K/D stories!), **Larzdinn**(never had blueberry jello), **Liz Kunkle**(read The King's Mistake under Lady Swathi for a really good story about life after Lady Knight!), **aly**(hehe, thanks), **Bellerein21**, **Mollie**, and **Trisana McGraw**(thanks so much…there will definitely be quite a few chapters!) for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  I'm a bad person.  I know.  But, noone emailed me!  I need those harassing emails!  I have to say, I can't thank you all personally now, but you guys are amazing!  The reviews were what finally dragged my butt to the computer to write this.  And I hope you have an EXCELLENT Thanksgiving!  I'll personally thank next time, I promise!

            Kel checked herself over in the mirror.  Her green full-length dress was just the right fit for her, not too tight at all, and was an early birthday present from her mother.  It was also the right shape for her to be able to put her sword on too.  She approved of her reflection and turned to face her roommates.

            "Are you ready to go?" Yuki asked.

            "Yes!" Kel answered enthusiastically.  One of the people she respected the most was getting married today, to a person who was so right for him.  And she had helped set them up!  She and her friends walked out of the room, excited about the upcoming day.  They made their way outside, where many chairs had been set up.  As his previous squire, Raoul had insisted Kel sit close to the front.  She bid goodbye to her Yamani friends and walked toward her seat, passing the Queen and the King.

            "Keladry, if you wouldn't mind holding on for a minute?" she heard the King's deep voice ask.  She turned around and smiled at them.  Queen Thayet gave her a large grin.

            "Yes, my King?" Keladry asked, bowing.

            "I just wanted to thank you properly and informally for getting rid of Blayce.  It's deeply appreciated, and now, thank Mithros, the war is almost over.  We owe a lot of it to you."  The King stopped.  Kel noticed Thayet nudge him, and he started speaking again.  "I suppose an apology is in order too."

            "Sire?"

            "I realize I was too harsh on you your first year of training.  I should not have let you be on probation.  But it was lose a possible knight or a training master who gives me credible, hard-working respectable knights.  And, it pleased the conservatives, and I can't make them angry too many times.  Being a king is all about compromise, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for what I did to you."

            Kel held back her surprise.  What King Jon said had made sense, and she was ready to accept his apology, even if she would remember her unfair treatment.  "Your apology is accepted, but if you could possibly do me a favor?"

            "It depends," Jon said warily, and Kel heard Thayet laugh.

            "From what I've heard, there might be one or two girls planning to become knights in the near future.  Treat them like you treat the rest of the boys, please?"

            King Jon looked hesitant, and it was the Queen who spoke.  "I think that our Lady Knights have proved to the conservatives how capable they are.  If there are any new girl pages, I know those who are backward thinkers will treat them unfairly.  Why should we have to punish them too?  I agree with Kel, Jon."

            Jon nodded slowly.  "Your request is fair."  He looked around.  "It looks like the wedding will be started soon."  His face erupted into a devilish grin, and Kel thought he looked quite handsome at that point.  "I can't wait to see Raoul squirm."  Thayet laughed.  "It was nice talking to you, Sir Kel," Jon said.  Kel bowed, and watched the royal couple leave.  Thayet waved over her shoulder, and Kel smiled.  She resumed her walk to her seat.  She got there, and she noticed who was in the seat next to her.  It was going to be an interesting wedding.

            "Hello, Keladry!" she heard Dom say.

            She smiled at Dom and sat down.  He noticed her sword and before he could say anything, she said, "I just feel more safe with it, and less out of place with a dress.  Goddess knows I haven't worn one in a long time."

            Dom smiled, but Kel thought that it looked different than his usual grin.  "I think you look perfectly fine."

            It took all of Kel's Yamani training to keep from blushing.  Obviously, she was falling for Dom again.  _It's probably not good for me to be so fickle.  I don't even know how he feels, so I'm just not going to say anything._

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding," she heard him say.  He was positively chirping.

            "You seem quite happy today," Kel told him.

            "I'm sorry, Mother, aren't I allowed?"  Kel swatted at him and he caught her hand with both of his.  They were very warm, and Kel felt as if the heat was traveling from his hands to her cheeks.

            "Nice r-reflexes," she managed to choke out.

            "I know," Dom whispered, and his eyes were smouldering.  

_Are you sure he's not a mage?_ she asked herself.  _Because you can't look away._  She was conscious of Dom rubbing her hands slowly.  _What does he think he's doing?  And why is he doing it?  He only thinks of you as a friend, right?_

"Kel…?"

She shook her head slightly and refocused.  "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…"  Something suddenly changed in Dom's expression.  "You never told me how I looked," he said smiling.

Kel had never felt disappointed like this before.  She managed weak smile in return.  "You look like you always do," she replied.

"Is that a compliment?"

Kel laughed.  The moment was gone, but she was actually glad, there was less tension in the air.  "You'll just have to find that one out for yourself."  A movement caught her attention and she turned her head.  She saw a priest walk up to the front of all the chairs.  "I think they're about to begin," she whispered to Dom.

"Never let it be said that lady knights aren't observant," he whispered back.

"I'll get you back for that later," she said, laughing softly.  She turned her full attention to the front, and she noticed Dom shifting his view too.  She felt a squeeze, and realized Dom was still holding her hand.

_I think I'll leave it there for now._

A/N#2:  If anyone can find anything on Tortallan weddings, because I've lent out all my books…it would be greatly appreciated.  Rock on!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  Wow.  It's been awhile, and I apologize.  I'm so sorry!  Thanks for all of those who wrote me reviews, I really appreciate it.  Also, I appreciate the emails I got, a few about Tortallan weddings, and a few to tell me to get my butt in gear.  But, as my Inbox suddenly ate all my emails, I have no idea who sent them to me. I'm really sorry for not mentioning you guys, but all of you rock, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

            The priest clapped his hands together for attention.  The chatter disappeared.  The priest took a formal bow and stepped back.  Music started up, a lilting tune, and Kel noticed Raoul and Buri walking in from opposite sides of the area.  Raoul looked happy, his black curls waving in the gentle wind.  Buri looked delicate in her light blue sweeping dress, but Kel noticed that she had a small dagger attached to her side and smiled.  Both of them looked radiant.

            They walked towards each other, taking slow steps.  When they reached the ground in front of the priest, they circled each other and stopped.  The music stopped, and the priest started a small fire in his hands.

            "Isn't that hot?" Dom asked incredulously.

            Kel laughed.  "I'm sure he's learned to tolerate it after so many marriages.  Now hush."

            "Yes, Mother."  Kel pinched Dom's hand gently and then turned her attention back to the ceremony.  

            "Today, we are to see the life of a new couple begin," the priest announced.  "They will place their holy necklaces around each other, showing their love and devotion."  

            Raoul went first, placing a simple string with a colorless stone on it around Buri's neck.  "I pledge my love and devotion to you until the day I die," he said.  "You gave me something I never thought I'd have," he added, grinning.

            "Me too," Dom agreed.

            "Shh!" Kel admonished.  He was as bad as Neal.

            Buri then placed an identical necklace around Raoul.  "I pledge my love and devotion to you until the day I die," she said.  She didn't add anything extraneous as Raoul did, but she smiled at him.  Kel had seen that same smile on Neal's face whenever he looked at Yuki.  

            "Now place your joint hands in the fire, and let Mithros and the Mother Goddess accept your union."  Raoul and Buri did as instructed, and Kel watched as the fire seemed to engulf the two lovers and then vanished.  When it was gone, Kel could see that both were wearing a garland of flowers.

            "The gods have blessed your union, and have given you flower garlands as a symbol of the new beginning you have created for yourself."

            Raoul turned to the priest, a mischievous grin on his face.  "Can I kiss her now?" he asked cheekily. The priest allowed a small smile, and Raoul gathered Buri into his arms among whoops and cheers from the audience.  Kel and Dom stood up to clap, along with the King, Alanna, and Sir Gareth of Naxen.  Raoul and Buri walked down the aisle to the reception area.  Others stood up to follow them.

            "Well Lady Knight, what did you think?" Dom asked.

            Kel smiled at him.  "It was a very nice wedding.  I'm so happy for them.  Shall we go congratulate them?"

            Dom laughed.  "You can congratulate them.  I want to make fun of Sir Raoul.  'Can I kiss her now?!'  He sounds like an eager newlywed."

            Kel shook her head.  "He is an eager newlywed.  I must say, I'm no longer sure who's the Meathead, Neal or you."

            Dom gasped exaggeratedly.  "Sir Keladry, you offend me!"

            "I must say, I agree with Kel," a voice drawled.

            "Ah, the real Meathead has arrived!" Dom cried.

            "Cousin, your antics never fail to amuse me," Neal replied.  "Goddess knows why you just don't ask Kel if you can court her."  Both Kel and Dom blushed profusely.  

            "You are the Meathead," Kel said weakly to Neal.  Dom managed a weak laugh.   An awkward silence hung over them.

            "Well, shall we go get something to eat?" Neal asked.  Kel nodded.  She turned around.  Suddenly, she felt a sharp stab in her side.

            "Kel!" she heard Neal shout.  She could feel warm blood seeping into her dress as she doubled over.  Trying to keep her eyes open, she could make out a man holding a dagger, laughing insanely. 

            "Scanra is avenged!  She will live!" he shouted.

            Kel fell to the ground as Dom unsheathed her sword.  Her eyes closed as a scream echoed in her eardrums.

A/N #2:  I promise you everything will be alright.  I mean it.  Honest.  


	5. Chapter 5

            "Two days, Neal, I'm getting worried."

            "Cousin, you've been worried.  Of course, I do think your level of anxiety has gone up since you didn't just call me Meathead."

            Kel wanted the talking to stop.  Her head was pounding and her side was aching.  She tried to open her eyes but stopped when her head started to hurt even more.

            "Anyhow, Dom, that lunatic missed her kidney by half an inch.  The Gift used to keep her alive and help her heal also makes her sleep so she can slowly regain her energy."

            Had they said _two_ days?  Kel sat straight up.  Or at least, she attempted to.  That _hurt_.  She groaned in pain.

            "Kel?"  She grunted in response to what sounded like Dom.

            "Don't try and get up," Neal admonished.  Kel tried her best to express her frustration and growled.  Neal laughed.  "Stop, you're giving Dom ideas!"

            Kel forced her eyes open, and despite the pain, glared at Neal.  He seemed to have gotten the gist of the glare as he held her shoulders.  Kel felt a little more energy flow into her.  She tried speaking.

            "What in the name of the Goddess is going on?" she asked in a gravelly voice.

            "You were stabbed, Kel," Dom answered, reaching for her hand.  He started stroking it gently.  Despite her discomfort, Kel felt shivers go up and down her spine. 

            "By who?" she asked, struggling to control her voice.  

            "It doesn't matter," Neal answered.  Kel could tell that he was trying to avoid telling her.  She was too unenergetic to press the issue.  "What matters is that he got what he deserved.  He is in worse shape than you are."

            "What really matters is that you're awake," Dom said softly.  Kel stared at him, and he returned her deep gaze.  _Once again, I find myself transfixed by the "Blayce Effect"._   _Is it just my imagination, or are we getting closer?_  Kel felt Dom's warm breath on her face.  It was more vitalizing than a dose of Neal's gift.  She felt her heart begin to pound.

            "Ahem."  Kel felt her cheeks flush.  _Damn you, Nealan._

            "Yes?" she asked icily, tearing herself away from Dom, putting on her Yamani mask.

            "Should I leave you two alone?"

            "No, that's alright, I was just leaving," Dom stated.  Kel noticed that he was blushing as well.  He avoided eye contact with her, and walked out of the small tent they were all in.

            "You two have some issues," Neal stated.

            "Shut up.  Oh, Neal, I didn't ruin the wedding, did I?"

            "Well, you didn't.  On the other hand, that accursed moron did."

            "Oh, you're not serious?"  Kel felt awful.  She knew it wasn't her fault.

            "Don't worry, Kel.  Everyone, except Sir Raoul and Buri, has been on high alert for the past two days.  Alanna thinks that he got past all the posts because he was traveling by himself.  There was no other way.  But, Sir Raoul and Buri are slowly becoming the center of attention again, as no one can figure out where they've been hiding."

            Kel chuckled.  "Did he attack anyone else?"

            "No, Dom got to him before he could.  He's in another tent, and he's alive, but barely.  Dom stabbed him in the front, but missed any vital organs.  Both of you were really lucky.  And I must say, that was smart of Dom to grab your sword."

            "He's a commander, Neal.  He's trained to think fast!"

            "I know.  But I can't resist making fun of him sometimes."  Neal grinned.  Then, he turned serious.  "Kel, what's going on with you and him?  I know I'm making fun of you two all the time, but I'm honestly at a loss as to the real story."

            Kel remember the few times she had seen Neal serious.  Obviously, no matter how much the two annoyed each other, it was apparent there was a deep bond between the two.  She sighed.  "Neal, I can't get involved with anyone.  Look what happened with Cleon."

            "Kel, it's no one's fault he was promised to someone else."

            Kel took a deep breath.  She could tell Neal this.  He was her best friend after all.  "I was actually really lucky he had to marry that heiress," she started.  "When I looked at him after he had been away all those months, I didn't, well, feel it any more."  She looked at Neal.  "And that makes me feel awful.  I can't do that again to someone else."

            Neal shook his head.  "Kel, how many girls did I pine away for did I have before I finally settled down?  You don't have to feel awful at all.  Feelings change.  But how long do you think you've been attracted to Dom?"

            Kel smiled faintly.  "Since the first time I met him."

            "And you still feel attracted to him.  I'll just tell you this.  I've never seen Dom so frantic before.  You said it yourself, he's a commander.  That means he's seen people get stabbed before.  But he was going crazy about you.  Mithros, he was making me crazy too.  So, I think it's there.  Everyone deserves to be loved, and that includes you."  Kel looked at Neal.  Rarely had she seen him like this.

            "Thank you, Neal.  I appreciate it."

            Neal grinned.  "Put that Yamani mask back on.  This show of affection is scaring me!"  Kel laughed and put one arm around Neal in an attempt to hug him.

            "Now go find Yuki," she said.

            "Yes, Mother."  Kel rolled her eyes and watched Neal stroll out of the tent.

            _I don't completely agree with Neal.  The attraction is there now, but what happens when the two of us are separated, and I no longer have feelings for him?  After the war is over, who knows where the two of us will be?  I don't think I want to hurt Dom that way at all  No, things are better off the way they are.  Even if the thought of being with him feels right now.  _Kel sighed.  She dismissed the jumble of ideas from her mind, too exhausted to continue confusing herself.  She put her head back down and fell asleep within seconds.

A/N:  I updated!  Hurray!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you definitely inspired me.  I promise I'll thank you all individually next time.  Anyhow, I foresee three or four more chapters.  My spring break is coming up soon, so hopefully I can get two out then!  Thanks so much for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

            Kel woke up and stretched.  No one was in the tent with her.  The warmth of sleep was too much for her, and she unsteadily got up to go wash her face at the small basin in the corner of the tent.  She walked slowly, testing the healing of the wound.  She splashed cool water on her face, and she felt a little more awake.  She decided to take a walk, stopping to grab her sword.  She noticed it was very clean, and she smiled.

            Throwing open the tent flap, she realized that it must be around midnight.  Since she was in the middle of the camp, there were no guards near her, and the night was still.  She stepped out and started walking around.  She passed many tents.

            "Who's that?" she heard a gruff, unfamiliar voice ask coming from inside one of the tents.  Kel stopped, unsure of what to say.  "I know you're there, and you know that I can't hurt you.  Who is it?"  Kel, feeling a little uneasy, put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

            "It's Sir Keladry.  Who am I talking to?"

            She heard a small gasp.  "Well, Sir Keladry, wouldn't you like to meet your almost-assassin?"

            Kel felt anger rise to her cheeks.  This man had caught her off guard in a most unchivalrous way, breached all treaties that were in the making, and ruined her former knightmaster's wedding.  She wanted to know who he was.  She hesitantly pulled the tent flap open.

            "Who are you?" she hissed.

            "Why, don't you recognize me?  I'm only the man your godforsaken country has been fighting against for the past few months," the man answered coyly.

            "You're-"

            "Maggur Rathausak at your service.  I'd bow, but you understand," he answered, gesturing to his bandaged side.  Kel couldn't make out his features too well in the moonlight, but she had a feeling he was smiling.

            "I didn't realize Scanra was so desperate.  A last ditch effort to murder a knight?  Not to mention, against all treaties.  You will be hanged."

            "Now, now, Lady Knight.  You have to understand."  The man's voice grew constrained, and he talked faster.  Kel could tell he was getting excited.  "I had Scanra.  She was mine.  And your country was so close too.  I would've had the Dominion Jewel.  But then you had to kill my mage."

            "He was killing children.  You were killing innocent children at the expense of a piece of a land and a jewel!"

            "Don't interrupt me with your damn maternal nonsense.  Scanra was falling apart.  The clans knew we were losing.  I knew that the only chance was to kill you.  Isn't it sad how one country's fate rests on a woman?"

            "Kill me?  Even if you kill me, Tortall has many more knights to vanquish your country."  This man knew how to get her angry.

            "Yes, but you would be a symbol, you see.  The knight responsible for Scanra dead?  It would be perfect."

            "You're insane," Kel spat, backing away.  Injured or not, this man still might be able to kill her.

            "No, I just want Tortall.  Don't worry, I won't be so uncouth as to get you while you're injured."

            "No, you'd rather just sneak up on me from behind," Kel retorted.  She had to take a deep breath.  _A peaceful lake, still and serene_.  Her anger was just what this maggot of a man wanted.

            "Actually, I'd rather challenge you."

            "A duel?"

            "Yes."

            "You're injured.  It would be unfair."

            "When I'm better."

            "No.  You're going to die regardless of whether we fight or not."

            "Afraid, Lady Knight?"

            Kel knew this was madness.  She wasn't more sure of anything else.  But a knight had to accept all duels.  It was a matter of honor.  "For you to die," she answered.

            "Then I suppose we will be dueling?"

            "Whenever you're ready."

            "I believe that my healer is a friend of yours.  Couldn't you ask him to speed up the process?"

            "You disgust me.  Neal will do whatever he wants to do."

            "Do you call all knights by their first names, or is that after you've had sex with them, Sir Keladry?"

            Kel struggled to keep her face from showing her anger.  "Goodbye."  She walked out of the tent before she strangled him.

            "Kel, are you crazy?"  Kel spun around.  

            "Dom, what are you doing?"

            "I was about to go to bed, but I saw you walking around.  I saw you go into Maggot's tent over there, and that's exactly what you weren't supposed to do.  I apologize for eavesdropping, but Kel, what you're doing is unnecessary."

            Kel didn't say anything.

            "You're still injured."

            "So is he."

            "Yes, but he knows he's going to die."

             "Dom, I have to."

            "No, Kel, you don't.  You don't have to fight him when you're still injured.  It's not a matter of honor.  That man already threw away all honor when he stabbed you.  Don't fight him.  Don't throw it away."  He had grabbed her hands and was staring at her.  Kel felt a sense of déjà vu.

            "Dom," she said softly.  "Throw what away?"

            Dom tugged at her hands.  "This," he said earnestly.

            Kel tried to fight his gaze.  "Dom," she began uncertainly.  But she said no more, as he pulled her closer and gently touched his lips to hers.  She wouldn't have known that it happened if it weren't for the flooding rush of sensations that overtook all coherent thought.  She kissed him back without thinking, and she felt her hand go to his hair, pulling him closer.  She couldn't believe how right this felt.  Not even with Cleon had she felt so happy.  _Cleon._  Tensing, she pulled back.  Who was she trying to fool?  This wouldn't work.

            "I'm sorry," she said softly.  Dom looked at her, pleading with his eyes.  "It just won't."  She turned, and forced herself to walk away.

A/N:  I'm almost done.  You guys are great!  Really inspiring, you are.  (Now look what you made me do, **Snowflake **(and you made me blush)!)  And just like I promised, here are the thank yous.  

**clarylissa**, **Valencia22 (thanks so much for sticking with me)**, **LadyMe **(I appreciated all your reviews), **veralidaine** (Neal does rock), **Wildmage** (I try), **Eccie87**, **Vilranda**, **hannirose** (I have a happy dance too!!!), **jazy716** (kel needs to sort things out first), **SEJ** (That's what Neal's for), **Blaise** (but I so love to draw out the tension), **Lady of the Lilacs**(you reviewed every chapter…thanks!), **Modern Guru** (ok, according to Swathi, it's your turn for SHAIN…where is it?  Grr, and TKM too! You guys are worse than me! And Neal is amazing), **Lady Swathi** (She what?!  Dom?!  She can't kill him until my story's over. Nope, not allowed, no siree.  UPDATE!!!!!), **NovaLee**, **Eri** (nope, no lessons, evil just manifests itself in me), **kelqueenscove** (you hit every single reason for why Dom rules-and thanks for the compliments), **Christelle** (yup, he's taken awhile, and thanks, I work hard J), **Tori**, **Trisana McGraw** (hope all is 'splained), **cypress**, **SilverMilleniumPrincess**, **Sulwen of Great Smials** (I like your name), **Potter's Girl** (ah the freedom), **Kere**, **Paige**, **Karr** (er in that case I could be…actually my name doesn't really work with anything…fudge), **Keita**, **Larzdinn** (I needed closure on Jon myself), **Kenta Divina** (your story rocks!), and **cat**.

You all rock!!!!!!!!


End file.
